


Haru's baby boy

by Pervyandfluffy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyandfluffy/pseuds/Pervyandfluffy
Summary: After dating for a few months Akira has something to tell Haru. She's a lot more excited about it than he thought she'd be





	Haru's baby boy

Akira was nervous, actually scratch that, he was incredibly nervous. He was more nervous than he was when he and is group stole hearts as the Phantom Thieves. He had invited his girlfriend, Haru Okumura over for their usual date of a cup of coffee and a cuddling session, but today was different. Today he was going to reveal his most treasured secret to her.

Haru Okumura walked in wearing her usual business casual outfit. As CEO of Okumura foods she was almost never able to wear anything not business ready, lest she be called into the office on shorthand notice. "Glad you came and not your errand girl" Akira teased. "I don't have an errand girl" she responded, blushing slightly. She hated when he would tease her over her status. "Then who's the girl who comes in every day who orders a coffee exactly how you like it and pays with a company card?" He slyly retorted. Haru lightly punched his shoulder and sat at the counter. Akira began to prepare their coffees. They began to chat idley as their coffee brewed. "So how's the business going, Ms. CEO?" He asked. "Business as usual" she responded as Akira handed her her cup. She took in the deep aroma of the brew before sipping. "Masterful as usual Joker" she said with a wide smile. Akira smiled back and moved to a booth with her. They didn't talk much as they drank, they sat in the booth, enjoying each other's presence as they watched the rainy streets of Yongen-Jaya. Once they both finished their cups Akira broke the silent atmosphere.

"Haru I... I have something I need to show to you" he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. Haru turned towards him, noticing the anxiety in his voice. "What is it?" She probed with concern. "Well... I think it'd be easier to show than to explain" he said. "It's in my room" he said, leading her up the stairs into his humble abode. Haru smiled a bit as they walked into the former attic. Despite it's shabbiness it had an atmosphere that not even a hundred penthouses could hope to capture. Akira bent down and reached beneath his bed to grab his secret. "Haru, please keep an open mind when I show this to you" he said, taking out a cardboard box from beneath his bed. "I promise I will" she said solemnly. It was clear to her whatever what was in that box was of great importance to the teen. With quavering hands Akira opened the box and pulled out a small stuffed bear and a pacifier that looked big enough for an adult mouth.

Haru blinked a few times, trying to process what she was seeing. She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Akira, I'm afraid I don't really understand. What are these? They look like..." She trailed off. Akira willed up all the courage he had and began to speak. "It's a pacifier... A-And a teddy bear" he confirmed. Haru approached the boy and hugged him close. "Can you tell me what this is all about?" She asked gently. "Well... I destress by pretending to be a baby" he bashfully admitted. "Well what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let him get all stressed?" She smiled, kissing his cheek


End file.
